How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Chika
Summary: This is my very first fanfic ever, so please bear with me! It's an S&S.
1. Default Chapter Title

**How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

** **

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or this song.They respectively belong to CLAMP and the Backstreet Boys.I'm sorry if there is a lot of OOC-ness but this is my very first fanfic EVER, so please bear with me… Here goes…

_The night is long_

_And I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't wanna be_

_Alone tonight  
  
_

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast this time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_ _

_ _

The park.

Li Syaoran was in the park while repeating to himself those lines, those questions.What can

I do to make you mine?What did I say?What did you do?How did I fall in love with you?Repeating them over and over in his head, trying to find the answers to them. 

'I came here, in Japan, to get all the Clow cards from one girl, the Cardcaptor, thinking that it would be the easiest task that the elders of the Li Clan ever gave to me… but I was wrong… very wrong.'

He couldn't understand how this all happened.How could one girl cause him so much trouble?Well, trouble wasn't exactly the appropriate word.She turned his whole world upside down.Everything about her, her emerald eyes, reflecting his favorite color, her flowing auburn hair, her perfect smile that could make him melt at any time, her sweetness and innocence, everything…

'My trip here wasn't supposed to happen like this.It was supposed to be short and quick.I would have gotten this over with if I hadn't met her, but it was inevitable since she is the Cardcaptor, the one I was supposed to defeat.But instead, I ended up helping and saving her countless times, instead of taking advantage of her incapability of controlling the incredible magical powers given to her.And instead of accepting the rivalry that was between us, she tried to make a friendship out of it, and she succeeded…She succeeded in doing much more than that you baka… She ended up making you fall in love with her, without even knowing it herself.'

Suddenly, he sensed her nearby.

'I'm thinking way too much about her.I'm sensing her aura everywhere I go.'

But he wasn't going crazy.Kinomoto Sakura was taking a walk in the same corner of the park as where he was.As soon as she saw the amber-eyed boy, a smile spread on her face.She walked up to him joyfully.

"Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?"

'Oh great… Just my luck.The goddess of my dreams just had to be taking a walk here.'

"Hi S…Sakura," he said stuttering."I was just thinking of… nothing!"He quickly said, giggling nervously and turning a slight shade of red.

"Are you ok Syaoran-kun?You're turning red," she asked worried.

"I'm f… fine.Nothing's wrong!" he answered, turning even redder.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"N… no.N… not a… at… all," he responded in a shaky voice.

'This is my chance to tell her how I feel.No one is here to interrupt me as usual.No Tomoyo and her camera, no Mei-ling squealing and hanging all over me, no Touya to literally kill me when I'm near his sister.'

"S… Sakura?I have so…something to t… tell y… you."

"What is it Syaoran-kun?You know you can tell me anything."

'You have no idea whatsoever of what I'm going to say to you my sweet cherry blossom…'

"I…I…I…l…lo…" he started unsurely.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Syaoran-kun."

'But I have too.'

"Iloveyou!" he managed to say, all at once.

"What did you say?"

"I love you Sakura, with all my heart and soul," he repeated more calmly.

At first, she stayed there, staring at him, speechless.And then she put her arms around his neck in a hug.

He was about to answer to that, when he suddenly felt a light pressure on his lips.His eyes widened as he realized that his wish had been answered by his angel.She was kissing him!He gave in to her by kissing her back, letting their lips move together in a sugary and passionate kiss.But just then, he burst into tears and…

**To Be Continued…**

** **

** **

** **

Author's note: I'm sorry about the extra OOC-ness at the end.I know that Syaoran is not

likely to burst into tears but it's my story so…!Please do not flame me if this

is not to your liking, but this IS my very first fanfic so, as I said before, please

bear with me.Again, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I want to know

what everyone thinks about this before I continue it.E-mail me personally

if you're the kind of person that doesn't like to leave a public review or 

e-mail me just to talk.I love getting e-mail~!

_ _

_ _


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or this song.They respectively belong to CLAMP and the Backstreet 

Boys.This is my second attempt in writing a fanfic, so please bear with me (am I repeating myself?)!Here 

goes the continuation…

How Did I Fall In Love With You? – Part 2

** **

Li Syaoran burst into tears while breaking away from his kiss with his dear angel.He finally let his emotions show by crying for the very first time in an extremely long while.

'Why am I crying?I should be jumping for joy right now!I'm feeling happy now, right?So why are these tears flowing?'

"Syaoran… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly.Please forgive me," Sakura apologized in a guilty voice.

'Oh no!She thinks it's her fault that I'm crying.Great, what have I done!?No, you don't understand.It's not your fault.Please don't apologize to me, I should be the one apologizing.'

"No, Sakura, please don't apologize to me.It's not your fault.I'm the one to blame," he explained.

"Blame for what?You didn't do anything wrong Syaoran," she insisted.

"Yes I did!I was the cause to all your pain and sadness…" he stammered.

"What pain, what sadness?" she asked.

"Before, when we met.I was so rude to you, and you kept being so kind to me.You showed me what friendship and love was, even if I don't deserve it.I…I…"

He couldn't finish what he was trying to say, because more tears started flowing.He looked away from her.

"Syaoran, look at me."

He didn't move but only sniffled once more.

She turned his face towards her and smiled.

"Of course you deserve friendship and love.Deep inside, under that cool façade of yours, is the caring and gentle boy that I have learned to care for very deeply.I admit that you had scared me at first, but I soon found out that you weren't really what you seemed.You helped me in many ways and taught me a lot by always being by my side… and I am very grateful."

She then gently ran her slender fingers through his messy chestnut-brown hair, liking the soft feeling of it.He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers playing in his hair.He slowly leaned forward and kissed her neck then moving to her lips.They lost themselves in the kiss as the sun started setting.

Then, he took her by surprise by lifting her in his arms.She gave a short gasp before bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Are you fully convinced now, Syaoran?I assure you, you don't need to feel guilty about whatever happened in the past," she gently said.

"I'm ok, but I still feel like I owe you, so I'll make it up to you someday… you'll see!" he answered grinning.

"Oh really!?Alright, I'll be waiting for that day!" she exclaimed in her joyful voice.

And with that, he started walking away from the park with his love in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't you have to go home now?It's getting pretty late," he said.

"You don't have to carry me there!I can walk!" she exclaimed playfully.

"I told you!I owe you, so I have to start somewhere!" he replied.

She burst into another fit of giggles.

When they had finally arrived at Sakura's house, they were too caught up in their conversation to notice a very angry and steaming Touya.Sakura then turned her head to where her brother was standing and got a very mischievous idea.She let go of Syaoran's neck and he let her down, also noticing Touya.She suddenly put her hands on both sides of Syaoran's cheeks and kissed him passionately.He was startled but let himself get lost in yet another kiss and noticeably deepened it.After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke off the kiss just in time to see Touya's fist coming down on Syaoran.Sakura pushed her brother inside the house making him slightly lose his balance and making him miss his punch.She gave Syaoran another quick kiss on the lips, winked at him and whispered a 'goodnight' before closing the door.He blew her a kiss and mouthed a 'sweet dreams my love' to her as she closed her door.

# The End

** **

** **

Author's Note: Finally, I finished my first fanfic!I hope that it wasn't too syrupy!Again, I'm sorry if there was any 

OOC-ness.I don't think I'll continue writing any stories for quite a while though.I just came

up with this story idea while I was listening to the Backstreet Boys' song and I had to write it, but I'm 

going to go back to my lurking now… Unless I have another burst of inspiration… which is unlikely to 

happen.Please review and tell me how it was!


End file.
